Blow The Candles Out
by AwakenedDream
Summary: Klaine never happened. 3 years after the loss of his best friend, Kurt Hummel finds himself facing his past once again. Will he finally receive the happy ending he's always wanted? Or be heartbroken by his first love yet again?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N- I do NOT own Glee or any of the characters in it. This is my first story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it._**

* * *

><p>Kurt rolls out of bed and fumbles for the light switch. Rubbing his eyes, he looks at the clock. <em>4:30.<em> _Of course I'm not going to get any sleep tonight._ It's been 3 years since the "friendship" died out, and Kurt still couldn't move on. Not the way he wanted to anyway.

Kurt dragged his feet to the bathroom in his dingy apartment. Maybe a shower would be enough for him to be able to keep his eyes open for work in a few hours. Kurt avoided looking in the mirror and turned the water on. He stepped in the shower and sighed as the warm water ran down his body. He needed to clear his mind, and in doing so, he started to drift into sleep. _Wake up, Hummel_, he heard from somewhere inside his head. With another big sigh, Kurt turned the water to cold for just a second before getting out and getting ready for his day.

Turning on the coffee pot, Kurt lazily went to his room to get dressed. When he returned to the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the tiny, wooden table. He dazed out the glass door that lead to the balcony, letting his mind wander. _So much to do today_, Kurt thought. _With only about_, he checked his watch, not paying much attention, _4 hours of sleep within the past 3 days. God, this is going to be a long day._ _I just wanna be able to sleep… _He closed his eyes for what he thought would just be a few seconds.

His phone rang in his pocket, and Kurt jumped, almost spilling his untouched coffee all over his white shirt. Irritated, he looked at the text message. _WHERE R U?_ It was from his coworker. He looked at the clock and realized that he was almost an hour late for work. _Oh shit!_ He replied. _I'm on my way._ Kurt grabbed his keys and wallet, and rushed out of his almost-too-small apartment.

* * *

><p>"It's a good thing were friends, Kurt!" The voice was coming from the far end of the café. Kurt looked up to see a young, dark-haired woman no older than 26. "I clocked you in about an hour and a half ago, so you better get your ass back here and help me." The woman had a serious look on her face for a moment before walking in front of the counter and hugging Kurt with a huge grin.<p>

"Thanks, Jess." Kurt pulled back and forced a smile to the pretty, young girl.

Jess kissed his cheek, turned around, and nearly skipped behind the counter. She looked up at Kurt for a long while, watching him take his coat off and replace it with an apron before saying anything about his appearance. "You okay, Kurt? You don't look so hot today."

"What? Oh." It was then that he realized he probably looked like a zombie because of the lack of sleep. "Yeah, I just haven't been sleeping too well lately."

"Was it him again?" Jess asked, concern filling her eyes and worry in her expression. Kurt nodded, not meeting her gaze, and she knew that he didn't really want to talk about it. She was the only person that Kurt told about him to. Not even his best friend in high school was informed about that time in his past.

Kurt picked up a towel and started to wipe off the already-cleaned counters. Suddenly his phone rang. "I'm sorry, Jess. I have to take this." Jess nodded, and with a smile, replied, "Oh, no, Kurt. You can't do that. We're far too busy."

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at the deserted coffee shop and smirked before walking to the "employees only" section of the little store.

Just as Kurt walked away, the door opened. A young man walked into the café rubbing his hand together to keep warm from the chilly December air. Jess smiled and greeted the handsome man, taking his order. "Here's your mocha," Jess said flirtatiously, handing the man his coffee.

"Sorry about that, Jess." Kurt said, looking up. Jess smiled at Kurt as if to tell him "Oh my God, Kurt. He's _gorgeous_!" His eyes flashed to man, who currently had his back to Kurt. When he sat down at one of the little tables the café had to offer out of the freezing winter wind, he ran a hand through his dark, curly hair without looking up from his cup. Something about this movement, and _those curls_, made Kurt feel weak-kneed. The man took a drink of the hot liquid, set the cup down, and finally met Kurt's eyes. Kurt gasped, and a wide smile spread across the man's face, making Kurt feel even weaker.

The man got up from the table and walked closer to where Kurt was, still smiling. "Hi, Kurt. Long time, no see."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- SHOULD I CONTINUE WRITING? Please R&R! (:_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N- I do NOT own Glee or any of the characters in it. This is my first story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it._**

* * *

><p>A wave of emotions passed over Kurt; excitement, longing, and happiness suddenly turned into hurt and anger. He gripped the edge of the counter to keep himself from falling.<p>

Over the years, Kurt had thought of many things to say if he ever saw this familiar face again, but being caught off guard, the only thing he could produce to come out of his mouth was "uhh".

The man chuckled lightly, the curls in his hair bouncing slightly. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you've forgotten me already." Kurt just looked at the smiling man in shock, not able to say anything. "Okay, okay. I'll give you a hint. We went to school together. You were my best friend."

Of course he knew who it was, but he didn't look like Kurt remembered. The man's hair was longer and it wasn't slicked back with hair gel. He also had a little bit of facial hair that Kurt found strangely attractive. "Blaine." It was just barely louder than a whisper.

"Yes! Here," Blaine said, smiling bigger and motioning to the table that he was just sitting at. "Why don't you sit down with me for a bit?"

"I-I can't. I'm working."

A laugh rang through the room again. Blaine looked around at the empty café before turning back to Kurt. "I'm sure you could take some time from your busy workload and catch up with me."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes before glancing at Jess, who was clearly almost as in as much shock when she found out who the man was as he was. She eagerly smiled and nodded at Kurt.

"Fine, but just for a little while." Kurt walked around the counter, followed Blaine to the table, and took a seat across from the chair with a coat hanging across it.

"God, it's been how long? How are you, Kurt?"

"Good," he lied. "You?"

"Great!" he replied a little too cheerfully for Kurt's mood. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Yes, you could. I guess I do owe you an apology. I was kind of rude to you before, huh?" His light and cheery mood faded a little.

Kurt, who had been looking down, fumbling with his hands, looked up into Blaine's eyes for the first time in 3 years. Many memories quickly passed though his mind. The pace of his heart sped, and once again he was left speechless.

A stiff laugh came from Blaine's throat as he looked down, breaking the stare between the two. His hands tightened around his cup and loosened quickly as he began to speak again. "How about this?" He looked back up at Kurt, who seemed almost lost in thought. "Have dinner with me tonight. It'll give you time to collect your thoughts. And we can probably talk better when were alone."

At this statement, Kurt looked around and noticed some of the regulars had showed up. He'd been so consumed by his memories and thoughts of Blaine, that he hadn't even heard the door open or orders being taken. He nodded. "Alright. Where?"

Blaine smiled. "That's the problem. I'm kind of new to this city. I was hoping you would happen to know some good places?"

"Yeah, there's this one place. Just- I get off of work at 5, so... Meet me here then?"

"Yeah, sure." A smile formed across Blaine's face as they both stood up. Kurt watched as Blaine put on his leather jacket and picked up his cup. "I'll be here. You can count on me."

Kurt gave him a small smile and said good bye before returning back to work. Jess looked at him with a smile. "Hey, Kurt. You wanna go out tonight? I heard there's going to be a pretty good band at that bar you usually go to."

"I'm sorry, Jess. I can't. I already have plans."

"Kurt has a date. Kurt has a date," Jess started chanting playfully. A small smile formed on Kurt's face as the reality of having his first love walk back into his life and ask him on a date was sinking in.

He knew he should be the happiest person on the planet with as much as he's gone through in the past few years and with all of the family problems; he should deserve to be happy. But for some strange reason, contradicting the unstoppable smile that was slowly widening, Kurt still didn't feel like everything was perfect again. Blaine had walked out of his life years ago, and here he was now, with no warning whatsoever, returning like nothing had ever happened.

But that wasn't true. A lot had happened since they were best friends.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- A flashback will come soon! I promise._**

**_Should I CONTINUE WRITING?_**

**_Please R&R! (:_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N- I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been getting ready for school to start and stuff. And for some reason, I just DIDN'T want to write this chapter. Please, feel free to leave comments, ideas, or constructive criticism. I LOVE LOVE LOVE hearing back from you guys. And thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. **_Anyway, here it is. Chapter 3 of Blow The Candles Out. I hope you enjoy it!_**_**

_Disclaimer_**_**_- I do NOT own Glee._**_**

* * *

><p>The rest of Kurt's day went by in a slow haze until about thirty minutes before his shift ended. Like promised, Blaine had shown up at the coffee shop. Thought the stubble still shown on his face, he had changed from his clothes from earlier into a dark pair of jeans, a white v-neck, and the same black jacket from earlier; his hair still in short, lose curls. He flashed a smile at the man behind the counter as he walked in. Kurt had to concentrate a little as to not stare.<p>

Kurt checked the clock on the wall as Blaine started. "I know. I'm a bit early. But I just couldn't wait any longer." He winked at Kurt who shifted his gaze to pretend to be busy.

Soon, Kurt felt as if someone was watching him. He looked up to see Blaine carefully watching him. When their eyes met, a smile slowly danced on Blaine's lips. Kurt rolled his eyes and checked the clock again. He walked into the "employee's only" room. When he returned, his apron had been replaced by a black coat, and Jess was on his heels with a smile on her face—unlike Kurt, whose face looked like a mixture between exhaustion and irritation.

Kurt walked pass Blaine, who followed him out the door. After a few minutes of walking, it was Blaine who broke the silence.

"Where are we going?"

"To my apartment. Unless you have a problem with that?" Kurt's works sounded snappier than intended.

"Oh." Blaine sounded confused. "No, that's fine."

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, Kurt turned a corner and held the door of an apartment building open for Blaine. He did the same when they reached Kurt's apartment.

"I won't be long," Kurt told Blaine as he went to his room to change. "Make yourself at home."

"Kurt returned about ten minutes later in dark, almost-black skinny jeans and a black v-neck. Blaine, who had been sitting on the couch daydreaming, jumped up at Kurt's entrance.

"You ready?" Kurt asked, trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

"Of course," Blaine replied cheerfully with a wink. At that, Kurt put his coat back on and the two boys were out the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt had taken Blaine to a nice restaurant. He enjoyed chatting with Blaine' it felt like it had been years since he had talked so much. They reminisced about the good times they shared in high school. The mood of their conversation was light and cheery until they had reached the time in their past when Kurt transferred back to McKinley and their friendship slowly died out.<p>

The table suddenly got quiet, and the air round the two men felt stuffy.

"So, what brings you to New York?" Kurt stabbed at his salad and glanced up at the dark-haired man across the table.

"Traveling mostly. What about you? Still chasing your Broadway dreams?" Blaine took a drink of his soda and looked at Kurt causing Kurt to look back down at his practically-untouched food.

Kurt took a long gulp of his drink. Though tequila wasn't his favorite, he had emptied his glass before answering Blaine's question. "No. I gave up on that years ago."

Blaine looked surprised at the way Kurt sucked down his drink. He only nodded in response, not sure if he should ask any more.

When they finished eating, Blaine insisted on paying. "I'm the one who asked _you_ to dinner, remember?" he reminded Kurt with a wink.

When they left the restaurant, the two walked in near silence. Kurt hadn't realized where they were headed until Blaine pulled him down on a bench in Central Park.

"Kurt," Blaine started. "We used to be best friends… What happened?"

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes for a long moment before answering. "I-I don't know," he lied.

"I miss you, Kurt." Blaine looked away, his voice barely audible.

_I miss you too, Blaine. So fucking much._

They sat in an awkward silence for a few long minutes. Kurt stifled a yawn, causing him to check his cell phone for the time.

"You tired?" Blaine said, noticing Kurt's actions. Kurt just glared at him. "Okay, okay." He put his hands up in defense, the corners of his mouth pulling up in a smile. He stood up as he started speaking. "Come on, let's get you home."

Kurt let a yawn slip out of his mouth. Blaine chuckled and helped Kurt off the bench and too his feet.

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt was standing in front of his apartment door, he was glad he had shown Blaine where he lived; the past few sleepless nights were catching up to him, and he probably would not have made it home.<p>

When Kurt reached down to fish his keys from his coat pocket, he noticed an arm around his waist, probably to steady him on the walk home. Though he probably would have resisted this closeness with anyone, he was too tired to care right now.

After what felt like a few slow moments, Kurt finally unlocked the door and stumbled inside. Blaine shut the door behind him and practically carried the already-almost-asleep Kurt to his bed.

Blaine gently peeled Kurt's coat off of him and pulled the covers down. Not a moment later, Kurt was sound asleep in his own bed.

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and watched the sleeping bout with a smile bigger than he'd had all night. He remembered doing this many times in the past. When Kurt had fallen asleep studying at Dalton, Blaine had taken him to Kurt's dorm and watched him sleep. Never in a creepy way, he always told himself; in a loving, passionate way.

At that moment, he wished he could have done something in the past to stop Kurt from leaving Dalton. He had desperately missed his best friend.

Blaine leaned down and whispered in Kurt's ear. "Sweet dreams, Kurt." He kissed Kurt's forehead and carefully got off the bed.

When he turned around to shut the bedroom door, he couldn't help but look back at his former best friend. _I'm going to change this_, he thought. And with a quiet _click_ of the door shutting, Blaine turned to leave, wiping a single tear that escaped his eye from his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Please review! All comments are welcome. (:_**


End file.
